Love Girl
by kyubumgirl2
Summary: A SiBum Fanfiction / GS
1. First Meeting

kyubumgirl

**Title: Love Girl [First Meeting]**  
**Cast: Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon**  
**Disclaimer: Kim Kibum milik Choi Siwon, Choi Siwon milik Kim Kibum, dan cerita ini milikku. Bila ada kesamaan, itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, TYPO!**

시범

Di penghujung musim dingin ini, seorang laki-laki tampan tanpa cela tampak melamun. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Kursi yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Kursi yang berwarna hitam sedangkan lainnya berwarna merah.

Laki-laki itu menatap lurus ke depan namun pikirannya menerawang jauh ke belakang. Mengingat masa lalu seolah menjadi kegiatan favoritnya selama setahun belakangan ini.

Hingga setahun yang lalu, di tempat ini, hal-hal indah selalu mengitarinya. Di tempat ini ia menciptakan kenangannya bersama seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Seorang gadis yang telah menawan hatinya sejak empat tahun lalu, bahkan hingga saat ini. Hatinya sudah dibawa bersama kepergian gadis itu.

Hingga saat ini laki-laki itu tidak pernah melupakan hal kecil apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jung Inhye. Setahun lalu, gadis itu pergi dengan membawa seluruh hati yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki itu karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Choi Siwon, laki-laki itu, menarik napas dengan berat lalu membuangnya kasar. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Laki-laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman.

Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah titik di mana ada seorang gadis yang ia rasa tengah memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, kiri, dan belakang untuk memastikan. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Benar, gadis itu pasti tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Siwon meraba wajahnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah di sana. Memang tidak ada yang salah. Lalu kenapa gadis itu terus menatapnya? Hei, sejak kapan seorang Choi Siwon peduli terhadap sekitarnya? Menyadari keanehan terjadi pada dirinya Siwonpun berdiri, bermaksud untuk pergi dari taman ini. Ugh, kau menjadi aneh hanya karena menangkap basah seorang gadis yang sedangen menatapmu, Choi Siwon.

시범

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun. Aku akan segera kembali," perintah seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi pada seorang gadis cantik, dalam bahasa Inggris yang terdengar kaku. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal pada laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya ini. Memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil. Menyebalkan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku juga orang Korea jadi jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Ck. Bahkan turis saja berkeliaran tanpa dihalangi," gadis itu menggerutu dalam bahasa Inggris yang sangat fasih. Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu, menjentikkan jarinya pada dahi gadis itu hingga membuatnya meringis.

"Ya, kau memang orang Korea. Orang Korea yang tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Korea,"  
"Tapi aku mengerti. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengucapkannya," protes gadis itu. Kyuhyun berdecih.  
"Terima saja kenyataan dan ikuti perintahku, Kim Kibum! Aku akan hanya akan mengembalikan ponsel kekasihku yang tertinggal. Ingat, jangan bergeser sedikitpun!"

Kibum terus menggerutu bahkan hingga Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi berada pada jarak pandangnya. Merasa bosan Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah Seoul, tanah kelahirannya. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan bisa berada di tempat kelahiran.

Kibum lahir di Seoul namun tumbuh dan besar di California. Keluarga Kim, keluarga terkaya nomor dua di Korea saat itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di California setelah setengah tahun kelahiran putri sulungnya. Kibum tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Korea, sebelum hari ini.

Seharusnya banyak yang dapat ia pelajari tentang Korea dari kedua orang tuanya. Termasuk bahasa. Kibum memang selalu diajarkan namun pergaulan Amerika lebih banyak mempengaruhi. Ya, jadilah seperti ini. Gadis kelahiran Korea yang hanya mengerti bahasa Korea namun tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

Seperti ada magnet yang menariknya, Kibum menatap sesosok laki-laki yang terlihat sedang merenung. Dari tempatnya duduk yang berjarak kurang dari lima meter dengan laki-laki itu, Kibum dapat melihat ada raut kesedihan, ketakutan, dan kerinduan yang menjadi satu di wajahnya.

Tampan, pikir Kibum. Kibum yakin bahwa dibalik _coat _besar berwarna hitam itu bersembunyi tubuh atletis. Dilihat dari wajah saja Kibum sudah dapat memastikannya. Astaga, kenapa sampai sejauh itu seorang Kim Kibum memikirkan laki-laki yang tidak dikenal?

Kibum masih menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan memuja hingga ia sadar akan sesuatu. Laki-laki tampan itu akan pergi! Entah setan macam apa yang menariknya. Kibum bersumpah ia tidak ingin melakukannya namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kim Kibum menghampiri dan memanggil laki-laki itu.

Kibum hanya berdiri mematung ketika laki-laki itu berbalik menatapnya. _Lebih tampan jika dari jarak sedekat ini. Dia lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun. Aku menyukainya. _Kibum membatin. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah gila!

Baiklah, katakan saja Kibum gila karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Ia gila karena laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Laki-laki yang hanya diam dengan tatapan yang tidak Kibum mengerti. Laki-laki tampan. Sangat tampan hingga membuat Kibum menjadi gila hanya setelah beberapa menit memperhatikannya.

시범

Baru dua langkah berjalan, Siwon menghentikannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang karena panggilan seseorang. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

Ketika matanya menemukan gadis yang tadi menatapnya, ia terpaku. Kinerja jantungnya juga dapat dikatakan tidak normal. Seluruh tubuhnya berdesir melihat gadis ini dari jarak dekat. Sangat cantik.  
Haruskah ia menyamakan gadis ini dengan Aphrodite? Oh, jangan konyol! Ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Aphrodite yang 'katanya' sangat cantik itu.

Gadis di hadapannya memiliki mata hitam kecoklatan. Tatapannya tajam namun meneduhkan. Garis wajah dan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna. Pakaian yang dikenakannya terlihat cocok. _Cantik sekali. _Siwon memuji gadis itu dalam hati. Astaga, hati-hati Choi Siwon! Sebentar lagi mungkin kau akan jatuh ke dalam pesonanya dan kemudian melupakan masa lalu kesukaanmu itu.

"Aku sedang mencari seorang model untuk majalahku. Apa kau bersedia menjadi model?" Siwon menambahkan penilaiannya untuk Kibum setelah mendengar gadis itu berbicara padanya falam bahasa Inggris dengan aksen Amerika yang sangat kental. Bahasa Inggrisnya fasih sekali.

Bukan orang Korea. Terlihat dari cara bicara dan berpakaiannya. Tidak sopan. Tidak mengenal istilah basa-basi. Tapi tetap cantik.

"Aku tidak berminat," jawab Siwon ketus. Berusaha keras mempertahankan wajah-tidak-berminatnya agar gadis itu tidak menyadari kegugupannya.

Aneh lagi. Siwon tidak pernah gugup berhadapan dengan siapa saja termasuk dengan gadis tercantik dan terseksi se-Seoul sekalipun. Ia hanya akan gugup di hadapan orang yang sudah menawan hatinya. Orang itu sudah meninggal.

Tunggu! Ia gugup? Apakah ia menyukai gadis ini? Tidak, tidak. Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya menyukai gadis ini. Siwon menggeleng, menyingkirkan pikirannya yang liar.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu tampan. Aku akan membayarmu dan kau menjadi terkenal. Aku bekerja untuk salah satu majalah di Amerika," Kibum berucap penuh keyakinan. Bekerja untuk salah satu majalah Amerika? Cih. Hanya dalam mimpimu saja, Kim Kibum. Kau bahkan hanya seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang menikmati masa liburan sebelum wisuda.

Orang Amerika rupanya. Tapi wajahnya wajah Korea. Ah, pantas saja gadis ini tidak sopan sekali bicaranya. "Aku tidak tertarik, nona. Tawarkan saja pada orang lain!"

Kibum mendengus sebal. Hei, bagaimana ia tidak kesal?! Ini adalah kali pertama gadis itu mau menyapa seorang laki-laki asing dan langsung ditolak. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Pertimbangkanlah! Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu besok, di tempat dan pada waktu yang sama dengan sekarang. _Okay_?"

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab, seseorang menghampiri mereka. Laki-laki itu merangkul pundak Kibum. "Sudah kubilang jangan bergeser sedikitpun, Kim Kibum!"  
"Jangan berlebihan, Kyuhyun! Ayo pulang!" Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap bingung laki-laki yang tadi berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. "Tidak tahu," jawab Kibum acuh sembari terus menyeret Kyuhyun menjauh dari Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencibir.

Dalam langkahnya yang beriringan dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum berdoa dalam hati. Berharap agar laki-laki itu datang dan menyetujui tawarannya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia ketahuan berbohong? Persetan. Ia bisa meminta ayahnya mengurus semua itu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah semoga laki-laki itu datang, besok.

Tunggu! Kenapa Kibum tidak menanyakan namanya? Astaga, Kim Kibum kau memang bodoh.

Siwon masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia berbalik arah lalu berjalan menuju tempat di mana mobilnya diparkir. Tangannya bertengger di atas dada. Jantungnya kembali berulah mendengar sebuah nama yang menurutnya sangat indah. _Kim Kibum. Namanya Kim Kibum. Gadis aneh tapi menarik. Dia sangat cantik._

_THE END_

_Sunbaenim _yang sudah lebih dulu terjun sebagai _author _ff SiBum, izinin aku buat ikut melestarikan ff SiBum yaaa _*bowing_

FF ini berchapter tapi setiap chapternya bakal tamat, beda subjudul. Mohon dukungannya ^^

Gimana? _Mind to review? _


	2. Rejected

Choi Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa fokus pada dokumen-dokumen penting yang tergeletak mengenaskan di atas meja. Mengacak rambutnya, ftustasi. Siwon benar-benar frustasi.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis aneh -tapi cantik kemarin sore, Siwon tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan gadis itu. Gadis bernama Kim Kibum yang tidak punya sopan santun. Gadis yang berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

Siwon juga mimikirkan ucapan Kibum kemarin. Haruskah ia menerima tawaran gadis itu? Bagaimana jika ia ditipu? Siwon adalah seorang CEO dari perusahaan besar. Bisa saja gadis itu ingin menipunya, kan? Lalu kalau gadis itu bukan penipu, bagaimana?

Choi Siwon, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menjadi begitu gelisah hanya karena seorang gadis asing? Siwon menggeram. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Ia tidak akan datang.

Mengangguk pasti lalu membuka kembali dokumen-dokumen penting yang ia abaikan tadi. Siwon sudah memutuskan tidak akan datang. Ya, ia tidak akan datang.

시범

Kyuhyun nenatap aneh sahabatnya yang terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah dan tatapan memuja. Ia tahu Kibum sedang menerawang jauh memikirkan sesuatu. Apa? Kyuhyun kesal karena daritadi diacuhkan. Meskipun sedang memainkan PSP, tapi Kyuhyun tidak fokus. Ia ingin bercerita banyak dengan Kibum tapi gadis itu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Tidak tahan melihat tingkah aneh Kibum, Kyuhyun melempar PSP kesayangannya ke atas meja. Hal itu berhasil membuat Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kibum mengerutkan dahi melihat Kyuhyun melempar benda kesayangannya itu. Jangan lewatkan wajahnya yang memancarkan aura seram. Sangat menyeramkan.

"_What are you doin'?_" Tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mendengus membuat Kibum semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Apa ada yang salah?

"_What are you thinkin' about, _Kim Kibum?" Desis Kyuhyun. Sungguh, Kyuhyun kesal pada gadis yang telah mengabaikannya ini. _Well, _Kyuhyun tahu Kibum memang tidak banyak bicara tapi itu tidak berlaku jika mereka berdekatan. Kim Kibum bukan gadis pendiam jika berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

Gadis pendiam? Oh, apakah gadis pendiam yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah seorang gadis yang menyapa lebih dulu seorang laki-laki tak dikenal? Atau seorang gadis yang rela berbohong, mengaku dirinya bekerja untuk salah satu majalah di Amerika agar mereka bsa bertemu lagi?

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengerutkan dahi. Seharusnya Kibum nencecarnya dengan banyak pertanyaan tapi yang terjadi malah melenceng jauh dari pemikiran Kyuhyun. Wajah Kibum merona dan gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Tell me, right now!_" Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat keseriusan di wajah Kyuhyun. Menghela napas lalu berkata, "_I'm not sure what I am thinkin' about. I just can't throw his face away_,"

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar mendengar jawaban Kibum. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Kim Kibum membicarakan seorang laki-laki. Demi Neptunus, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu Kibum mendapatkan laki-laki itu jika pemikirannya memang benar. Pemikiran bahwa Kim Kibum sedang jatuh cinta.

"_You're telling me bout a guy, right? Oh my damn God! Who is he?!" _Kyuhyun terlihat begitu antuias. Tentu saja Kyuhyun antuias. Selama mengenal Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar Kibum membicarakan seorang laki-laki apalagi melihatnya berdekatan. Hanya Kyuhyun dan ayah Kibum laki-laki yang dekat dengan gadis itu.

"_A guy I met yesterday," _

"_Tell me clearly,_ Kim Kibum!" Kibum mendengus. Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan perkataannya tapi Kyuhyun sudah memotong.

"_I think, I'm in love. You know, I don't even know why I asked him to be my model. I told him that I work for a magazine in US." _Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu Kibum mendapatkan laki-laki yang disukainya.

"_Bravo! Kim Kibum, I'll help you to make that guy fall in love with you." _Ujar Kyuhyun penuh semangat. Detik berikutnya, ia tampak berpikir lalu menatap tajam ke arah Kibum.

"_You're a doctor, _Kim Kibum! _How can you told a lie? You must be really in love. Geez. Who is he?" _Kibum meringis. Kyuhyun benar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta. Tidak masuk akal tapi ini yang terjadi. Lihatlah, seorang Kim Kibum berbohong demi bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi.

"_I didn't ask his name but I told him that I'll wait for his answer in the same place and in the same time." _

"Jatuh cinta membuatmu IQ tinggimu tidak berfungsi, Kim Kibum." Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam bahasa Korea dan dihadiahi pukulan cukup keras di kepalanya.

"_Okay, stop talking about that handsome guy. It's lunch time. Baegopha," _Kibum memasang wajah memelas. Ia ingin menghentikan sejenak pikirannya dari laki-laki yang belum ia ketahui namanya tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Hanya kata 'lapar' yang bisa kau ucapkan? Cih. Memalukan," cibir Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Kibum memukulnya.

"_Stop beating me, _Kim Kibum! I'll throw you out if you beat me again," ancam Kyuhyun. Kibum melipat tangannya di depan dada. "_Mom will do that first to you. Be aware, __Cho__! Mom loves me more than she loves you," _

Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Benar. Ibunya lebih menyayangi Kibum dibanding dirinya. Kadang Kyuhyun berpikir, siapa anak kandung keluarga Cho sebenarnya? Ayah dan ibunya benar-benar memanjakan Kim Kibum.

시범

Kata 'gila' sepertinya cocok untuk diberikan pada Choi Siwon. Sungguh, seharian ini Choi Siwon bertingkah seperti orang gila. Sebentar tersenyum, lalu menggeleng, bahkan menggeram seperti orang kesal.

Choi Jiwon yang sejak bertemu dengan kakaknya untuk makan siang menatap Siwon penuh curiga. Jiwon curiga kakaknya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membutnya bertingkah seperti itu. Baiklah, Choi Jiwon. Setiap orang pasti seperti itu.

Jiwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kafe karena bosan. Tahu begini Jiwon lebih baik menerima ajakan makan siang dari teman kampusnya.

Perasaan lega dirasakan Jiwon ketika ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berada di kafe itu, tiga meja dari tempatnya duduk. Lebih baik ia meninggalkan Siwon bersama dunia bawah sadarnya.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Jiwon ketika sampai di meja yang ditujunya. Kyuhyun -orang yang dipanggil oleh Jiwon pun menoleh.

"Oh, hai, Jiwon. Kau di sini?" Jiwon mengangguk. "Dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Jiwon duduk di samping Kyuhyun lalu menjawab, "dengan kakakku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jiwon dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak dekat. Mereka hanya pernah terlibat satu sama lain dalam sebuab kelompok tugas. Jiwon dan Kyuhyun kuliah di jurusan dan angkatan yang sama. Mereka berada di kelas yang sama untuk beberapa mata kuliah.  
"Ah, kenalkan. Dia Kim Kibum," Jiwon beralih pada gadis yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia terlalu fokus pada Kyuhyun, orang yang disukainya sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang lain bersama Kyuhyun.

Jiwon tersenyum kaku lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum. "Aku Choi Jiwon,"  
"Kim Kibum," balas Kibum singkat. Jiwon mengernyit. Gadis ini tidak ramah.  
"Kau siapanya Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jiwon.

Jiwon sangat penasaran dengan gadis di hadapannya ini. Gadis cantik tapi tidak ramah. Apa mungkin pacar Kyuhyun?

"_I'm his girlfriend," _jawab Kibum singkat membuat Jiwon terpaku. Kekasih? Rasanya sesak sekali. Jiwon menyukai Kyuhyun diam-diam. Sekarang ia berkenalan dengan kekasih dari orang yang disukainya. Oh, sempurna.

Kibum mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat raut terkejut Jiwon. Ia sengaja berbohong karena dari awal melihat gadis itu, Kibum sudah yakin Jiwon menyukai Kyuhyun. Sangat terlihat dengan jelas di mata Kibum yang pernah mempelajari psikologi manusia.

Kyuhyun akan protes namun suara seseorang memotongnya.

"Choi Jiwon, kenapa meninggalkanku, bodoh?" Jiwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata Kibum dan Kyuhyun membola. Bukankah dia laki-laki yang kemarin.

Siwon, laki-laki itu, memberikan reaksi yang sama ketika melihat Kibum. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kibum di sini. Mata mereka bertemu.

Napas Kibum tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Siwon. Jiwon menatap mereka bingung.

"Bukankah kau yang di taman itu, nona?" Kibum hampir melonjak kegirangan mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Siwon tersebut. Siwon mengingatnya!

"A-ah, ya" jawab Kibum gugup.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Jiwon. Entah setan apa yang membuat Siwon dengan beraninya duduk di samping Kibum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jiwon. _Hell._

"Tidak. Aku hanya melihatnya sekali dan gadis ini langsung memintaku untuk menjadi modelnya," ujar Siwon tanpa melihat Kibum.

"Benarkah? Kyuhyun, kekasihmu seorang fotografer?" tanya Jiwon. Siwon membeku di tempatnya. Hei, kenapa Siwon harus terkejut dan merasa marah saat mendengar Jiwon menyebut Kibum sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun?

Kali ini Kibum menyesali kejahilannya. Laki-laki di sebelahnya pasti akan salah paham dan kesempatan untuk Kibum mendekatinya pasti akan lenyap. Bahkan sebelum Kibum memulai pendekatannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas kegugupan di wajah Kibum. Dugaannya pasti benar. Kim Kibum telah benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Ya, kekasihku adalah seorang fotografer. Ia bekerja untuk salah satu majalah _fashion _di US. Dia sangat berbakat," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa ragu. _Kau salah telah bermain-main denganku, _Kim Kibum.

Demi Aphrodite yang terkenal akan kecantikannya dan demi Kim Heechul, kakak sepupunya yang memiliki tingkah laku paling ajaib. Saat ini juga Kibum rasanya ingin sekali menjambak rambuk hitam kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun, menariknya hingga botak. Menyebalkan. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan membantunya? _Go to hell, _Cho Kyuhyun. _Dammit!_

"Anda akan menerima tawaran kekasihku ini, tuan...?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon seolah sedang bertanya siapa nama laki-laki itu.  
"Siwon," jawab Siwon cepat. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "anda akan menerimanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungguh, dalam hati Kyuhyun sangat berharap Siwon akan menerimanya karena dengan begitu ia tidak akan kerasa bersalah pada Kibum. Kibum hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terlalu gugup berdekatan dengan Siwon. Apalagi saat ini dirinya tengah menunggu jawaban Siwon.

_Damn! Can't he just answer Kyuhyun's quickly? I didn't even felt this damn nervous when Daddy get angry to me. _Kibum menggerutu dalam hati. Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan tidak segugup ini ketika menghadapi sidang kelulusannya.

"Menjadi seorang CEO lebih menguntungkan daripada menjadi seorang model. Kebetulan sekali kita beremu di sini dan kekasih anda bertanya, saya akan menjawab sekarang saja. Maaf, nona. Saya menolak tawaran anda," jawaban Siwon terdengar seperti vonis hakim yang menjatuhkan hukuman mati. Terdengar berlebihan, memang. Tapi yang dirasakan Kibum benar-benar sesak ketika Siwon menolak. Ayolah, Kim Kibum. Banyak jalan menuju Roma, bukan?

Kibum memasang senyum terpaksa di wajah cantiknya. Meski dipaksakan, senyum itu berhasil membuat Siwon kembali terpesona. "_You'll feel sorry for that, mister. I can help you to be famous in US. But, it's okay. I can find another 'good looking' guy," _Kibum menyelipkan candaan dalam kalimatnya. Untuk menutupi kekecewaannya tentu saja.

Siwon terpana melihat Kibum tertawa pelan. Ia tersenyum kaku lalu mengajak Jiwon pergi dari situ. Siwon dan Jiwon pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Kibum setelah berpamitan.

원범

Sepeninggal Siwon, Kibum menatap Kyuhyun penuh amarah. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun mengkerut. Jika Kyuhyun dijuluki raja iblis, maka Kibum adalah ratu iblis. Kyuhyun sangat tahu petaka apa yang akan menimpanya jika Kibum marah. Petaka dari segala jenis petaka menyeramkan yang pernah ada.

"_I'll go home, tomorrow. I rejected,_" Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan Kibum. Benar-benar jauh dari perkiraannya. Ia kira Kibum akan meluapkan kemarahannya namun tidak. Kibum bahkan sedang mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah lalu pindah menjadi duduk di samping Kibum. Merangkul bahu Kibum lalu memeluknya. "_I'm sorry, _Kibum."

"_Nevermind, _Kyuhyun. _Ah, to be honest, daddy wants me go home tomorrow. He wants me to come to company's party. I swear," _Kibum tidak berbohong. Itu yang ditangkap Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja, Kyuhyun yakin Kibum sedang menahan rasa kecewanya.

"_I'll miss you_," ucap Kyuhyun. Ia ingin membuat Kibum, setidaknya sedikit melupakan insiden penolakan tadi. Memang Siwon menolak untuk menjadi model tapi bagi Kibum yang jatuh hati pada Siwon, hal itu seolah ia sudah ditolak mentah-mentah.

시범

Siwon memijit keningnya. Ia bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Ada perasaan menyesal setelah ia menolak tawaran Kibum. Itu berarti Siwon tidak lagi bisa bertemu dengan Kibum. Ia tidak akan melihat wajah cantik itu lagi. Siwon menyesal telah menolak karena itu adalah jalan agar ia bisa terus melihat Kibum.

Entahlah. Siwon tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hati dan pikirannya seolah bekerja sama untuk terus melihat bayangan Kibum.

Sebenarnya, selama makan siang dengan Jiwon, ia mengubah keputusannya. Siwon akan menerima tawaran Kibum. Ingin tahu sejauh mana ia bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Namun keputusannya kembali pada keputusan awal -menolak tawaran Kibum setelah mendengar Jiwon menyebut Kibum sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun.

Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar membingungkan.

원범

Bandara Internasional Incheon memang tidak pernah sepi. Di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk itu Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling berpelukan seolah mereka tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu lama.

"_You and your beloved girlfriend have to come to my graduation's party, next month. I won't tolerate for any reason," _Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ancaman Kibum.  
"_Don't worry, I'll come. __I'm promise, princess." _Kibum tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.  
"_I'll call you when arrive in California. See you, prince." _

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum. Kibum berbalik menuju _boarding pass._ Melambaikan tangan lalu berdiri di jalur antrean. Kibum kembali melihat Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu masih di sana dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti sedang melihat sesuatu denngan terkejut. Akhirnya Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

Di depannya, berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan yang tingginya melebihi Kyuhyun. Laki-laki ini yang dilihat Kyuhyun. Kibum merasa pernah melihat punggung kekar ini.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan dalam sekejap tubuh Kibum mematung. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Choi Siwon, laki-laki itu ada di hadapannya. Kibum mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu berdeham untuk menormalkan ekspresinya. _God, you must be crazy when you created him. Why he's so handsome? Damn! _

"Kita bertemu lagi, nona"

THE END

_Sorry for this late update._

Ini gak kalah gantung, kan? Haha ya namanya juga series. Di sini banyakan KiHyun moment ya. _Well_, chapter depan aku pastiin _full_ SiBum.

Ada permintaan salah satu reader supaya Kibumnya ngomong bahasa Inggris biar lebih keren. Tapi bahasa Inggrisku belum canggih. Maaf ya kalo bahasa Inggrisnya malah jadi merusak pemandangan *bow

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Makasih banget buat semangatnya. Hihi

**LS-snowie, Shim Yeonhae, choi hana, khodijahsiwonbum, bumhanyuk, Numpang lewat, ****Zimalaca-ELF****, kikinant, kyurielf, ****cloudswan****, ****GabyGaluh****, **** .144****, ****the horse loves snowy.**

Review again?


	3. Let's be Friend!

**_Warning: Bad English! Typo! _**

Pesawat yang membawa penumpang dari Seoul menuju Amerika telah lepas landas sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Entah apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untuk Kibum saat ini. Disengaja atau tidak, Kim Kibum duduk berdampingan dengan Choi Siwon. Suatu kebetulan yang sangat manis.

Awalnya Kibum sempat terkejut, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat dirinya dan Siwon duduk bersebelahan. Oh, bahkan hingga saat inipun Kibum masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat. Sial. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berulah. Berdetak semakin kencang dan kencang. Melirik laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah kirinya melalui sudut mata.

Saat itu juga ia merutuki dirinya yang mencuri pandang. Melalui sudut mata itu Kibum bisa melihat Siwon tengah memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat jantungnya semakin tak normal. Ia gugup, sangat.

_Stopp staring at me! God, I need so much oxygen!_ Kibum berkata dalam hati.

시범

Siwon diam-diam menatap Kibum. Ada desiran aneh saat melihat wajah dingin Kibum. Gadis cantik itu tidak bereaksi apapun saat berada dekat dengannya? Ini aneh.

Siwon terus menatap Kibum hingga ia melihat Kibum meliriknya dari sudut mata. Siwon tahu itu dan menunggu reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Kibum ketika mendapati dirinya sedang ditatap.

Sial. Kibum tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Apa ketampanannya sudah berkurang? Astaga. Apa yang kau harapkan, Choi Siwon? Kim Kibum sudah memiliki kekasih! Siwon mengerang dalam hati.

Putra sulung Choi Kiho itu kemudian berdeham. Berusaha menarik perhatian Kibum. _Double_ sial. Kibum tetap diam seolah tak peduli. Apa gadis ini marah karena penawarannya ditolak?

"Nona Kim, apa kabar?" Susah payah Siwon mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengajak Kibum mengobrol dan kenapa kalimat itu yang diucapkan? Bodoh.

"_Can't you see? I'm okay_," kali ini _triple_ sial. Kibum menjawabnya dengan ketus, tanpa melihat ke arahnya sama sekali.

Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Apa benar-benar marah? Siwon menggedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau berbicara dalam bahasa Korea saja? Bahasa Inggrismu lumayan kasar, kurasa," ujar Siwon dan sukses membuat Kibum menoleh ke arahnya.

Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya. Menunggu jawaban Kibum.

"_I can't_," jawab Kibum singkat kemudian

"_Wae?_" Demi Tuhan, percakapan dua bahasa ini harus segera diakhiri.

Kibum menjerit dalan hati. Tidak adakah topik yang lebih keren dari sekedar membahas bahasa? Benar-benar aneh. Siwon bertanya dalam bahasa Korea dan Kibum menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyesal telah mengabaikan bahasa Korea.

"I can't speak Korean. I understand but I don't know how to reply in Korean. If You're tryin' to talk to me, speak in english then. I'm sure, you can," Siwon mengangguk kecil.

"_Okay. Anyway, is your vacation finished?_"

"_Yes, it is_."

Kibum menatap Siwon cukup lama. "_I have an invitation to attend in a party. I'm not following you_," Kibum berdeham mendengar ucapan Siwon yang seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Wajahnya memerah.

Siwon tertegun melihat wajah itu memerah. Terlihat sangat manis. "_Where do you live?_" Tanya Siwon.

"Los Angeles,"

"_Oh, really? I'm going to_ New York,"

"_Me, too. I'm going there_,"

Obrolan antara Kibum dan Siwon mengalir begitu saja. Terkadang Siwon melontarkan lelucon yang berhasil membuat Kibum tertawa. Hingga Kibum tahu bahwa pesta yang Siwon maksudkan sama dengan pesta yang akan dihadirinya. Sebuah pesta perayaan hari jadi perusahaan milik keluarga Kibum yang memang akan digelar di perusahaan pusat di New York.

Haruskan ia menyebut kebetulan kali ini merupakan sebuah kebetulan manis? Kibum rasa tidak. Kebohongannya tentang bekerja untuk salah satu majalah di US akan terbongkar. Siwon pasti mengenal ayahnya, kan?

Oh Tuhan, haruskah ia langsung ke Los Angeles saja dan tidak menghadiri pesta tersebut? Lalu seluruh kaset permainan beserta segala alat-alatnya akan musnah, dijodohkan, dan yang paling parah adalah dicoret dari daftar keluarga Kim. Membiarkan Saehee berkuasa sendirian? Tidak. Kibum tidak akan membiarkan Saehee menguasai harta ayahnya sendirian.

원범

Siwon dan Kibum berjalan beriringan keluar dari bandara. Kibum menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada yang menjemput. Orang tua Kim itu menyebalkan sekali. Setelah membuat liburannya terpotong, kini malah tidak menyambutnya.

Siwon tersenyum samar melihat Kibum memasang wajah kesal. Kakinya menghentak lantai. Siwon yakin Kibum tengah mengumpat seseorang dalam hatinya. Sekali lagi ia merasa asing pada dirinya sendiri.

Kibum mengambil sebuah ponsel yang berdering dari dalam tasnya. Siwon baru sadar, semua yang dikenakan Kibum, mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki adalah barang-barang branded. Barang-barang yang hanya orang-orang kelas atas yang dapat memakainya. Orang kaya, pikirnya.

"_Stop laughing,_ Kyuhyun! _That old-man didn't taking care of me_," Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat Kibum menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Yang ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Kibum.

Dengan berat Siwon menghembuskan napas. Seolah ia disadarkan pada fakta yang beberapa saat lalu dilupakannya. Kim Kibum sudah memiliki kekasih.

"_Stop it or I'll make your lovely sweetheart, your lovely girl leaves you!"_ Siwon mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Kibum yang ini.

"_I know, she always gets jealous to me. How if I tell her I'm your girlfriend, as you did lately_,"

Entah kenapa Siwon merasa ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang Kibum dan Kyuhyun bicarakan. Kibum seperti sedang mengancam Kyuhyun dan mereka memang tidak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta.

"_I'll miss you, too. See you next month_"

Kibum menyudahi percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengadu pada satu-satunya laki yang dekat dengan dirinya itu tentang ayah yang tidak memerintahkan siapapun untuk menjemputnya. Kyuhyun malah tertawa.

Kibum mengangkat kedua alisnya saat menyadari bahwa Siwon masih berdiri di sampingnya. Siwon yang merasa diperhatikanpun menoleh. "_What?_" Tanyanya ketus.

Kibum mendengus. "_Why you still here?_" Balik bertanya dan kalah ketus. Oh, untuk urusan ketus tentu saja Kibum akan menjadi juaranya. Jika ia tidak ketus selama ini, ia tidak akan berlibur sendirian. Pasti akan bersama kekasihnya karena secara tidak langsung, sifat ketus dan dinginnya Kibum membuat banyak laki-laki menelan ludah hanya untuk sekadar dekat dengannya. Meski begitu, tidak sedikit laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya dan harus berakhir mengenaskan. Kibum tidak pernah melihat mereka. Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada seorang laki-laki bernama Max yang pernah mendekatinya.

"_You need a ride, right?_" Pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan. Demi Tuhan, itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"_No_,"

"_Keep stand in there. I'll take my car_,"

Kibum hanya mematung melihat punggung Siwon yang berjalan menjauh. Tangannya bergerak menekan debaran pada dadanya. Ini benar-benar tidak sehat. Berada dalam pesawat yang sama bahkan duduk bersebelahan, lalu sekarang akan berada dalam mobil yang sama. Tidak sehat. Benar-benar tidak sehat. Kibum ingin sekali pingsan di tempat rasanya.

시범

Kibum mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Terlihat seringaian bangga kala melihat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik. Kibum memang tidak terlalu suka pesta tapi ia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan semua orang. Sebagai putri sulung keluarga Kim, ia harus menunjukkan betapa pantasnya seorang Kim Kibum menyandang status sebagai putri dari pasangan _chaebol_ yang bahkan terlihat sempurna sejak mereka memutuskan untuk bersama.

Ketampanan dan kecantikan orang tuanya seolah melebur menjadi satu dalam wajah dingin namun anggun miliknya. "_You're not allowed to be pretty,_ Kim Kibum!"

Kibum menyeringai bangga lalu bergegas keluar menuju ballroom, tempat terlaksananya pesta. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kim Kibum menampakkan diri di hadapan relasi bisnis sang ayah.

원범

Riuh-rendah menenuhi ruangan besar salah satu hotel berbintang lima di New York tersebut. Para pengusaha dan beberapa pejabat tampak hadir. Saling mengobrol satu sama lain, memamerkan kekayaan dan kedigdayaan masing-masing.

Siwon tampak mengobrol dengan salah satu tamu undangan yang juga dikenalnya. Max Changmin. Sama dengan Kibum, Changmin juga lahir di Seoul dan besar di US ini. Pengusaha muda yang baru saja lulus kuliah magisternya.

Ruangan itu mendadak sepi ketika sang tuan rumah naik ke atas panggung bersama dua orang gadis cantik di samping kiri dan kanannya. Para tamu yang hadir terpana. Mereka seperti dihipnotis oleh kecantikan dua orang gadis yang memiliki wajah seperti bidadari tersebut.

Tidak terkecuali Siwon dan Changmin. Mereka membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang mereka kenal berdiri di atas panggung.

Gadis yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Kim Young Woon -pemilik pesta- memakai long-dress hitam tanpa lengan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit seputih saljunya. Rambut hitamnya disampirkan ke samping depan bagian kanan. Semua yang melihatnya setuju bahwa gadis itu tidak menempelkan riasan yang terlalu berlebihan pada wajahnya.

Sangat cantik. Sayangnya, kecantikan itu tidak dihiasi dengan senyuman. Sebagai rekan bisnis yang mengenal Kim Young Woon, para tamu undangan tersebut bertanya-tanya tentang gadis itu. Siapa dia?

Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis yang berdiri di samping kiri Young Woon. Gadis cantik -meski tidak lebih cantik dari gadis yang berdiri di sebelah kanan- yang mengenakan mini-dress berwarna biru langit, bertambah cantik karena senyumnya yang terus mengembang.

Kedua gadis tersebut mengundang decak kagum dari para tamu laki-laki dan tatapan iri dari para tamu perempuan.

"_Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Thank you for come in here. The party which I hold to celebrate our company's anniversary and also I'll introduce my daughters_,"

Bisikan-bisikan dari para tamu kembali terdengar. Mereka sudah tidak asing dengan gadis yang mengenakan baju biru karena memang gadis itu sering terlihat bersama sang ayah. Gadis yang satunya yang menarik perhatian karena gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun tertangkap media atau siapapun bersama dengan Kim Young Woon.

"_The oldest one, Kim Kibum and the youngest, Kim Saehee,_"

Siwon berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Terkejut dengan fakta yang dikatakan Young Woon bahwa Kibum adalah calon penerus keluarga Kim. Kibum baru akan secara resmi menyandang gelar Sarjana Kedokteran bulan depan, menggantikan Young Woon setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan kuliah magisternya sesegera mungkin. Bukankah Kibum bekerja untuk salah satu majalah di US? Tidak mungkin seorang Kim Young Woon membiarkan anaknya bekerja pada perusahaan lain. Kibum berbohong. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Lagi, Siwon merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa kecewa pada Kibum yang menurutnya pasti telah berbohong soal pekerjaannya. Kenapa ia harus kecewa? Mereka bahkan tidak berteman.

"Kim Young Woon benar-benar beruntung. Mendapatkan istri secantik Park Jung Soo, kemudian dikaruniai dua orang anak secantik mereka," Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya. Tersenyum simpul pada Changmin.

"Aku pernah mendekati Kim Kibum. Dia menolakku mentah-mentah tanpa pernah bertanya namaku,"

Pengakuan Changmin berhasil membuat Siwon terkejut. Sepengetahuan Siwon, Changmin adalah pengusaha muda yang sangat cerdas. Bagaimana Kibum menolak laki-laki seperti Changmin?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah putri sulung Kim Young Woon," Changmin kembali berujar. Laki-laki itu memang tumbuh dan besar di US tapi kemampuan bahasa Koreanya tidaklah buruk.

Siwon mengernyit. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada nada kemarahan terselip dari nada bicara Changmin.

Obrolan mereka harus terhenti karena Kim Young Woon dan kedua putrinya sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Dua pemuda sukses bersedia hadir ke pestaku. Terima kasih," ucap Young Woon dibalas anggukan sopan oleh Siwon dan Changmin.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Tuan Kim. Kami justru bersyukur anda telah mengundang kami," balas Siwon dengan sopan diamini oleh Changmin.

Young Woon tertawa. "Aku harus menemui rekan yang lain. Boleh aku menitipkan putriku yang satu ini? Aku rasa umur kalian tidak terlalu jauh jadi Kibum pasti akan nyaman. Dia terlalu berisik untuk aku ajak berkeliling,"

Siwon dan Changmin sontak menoleh ke arah Kibum. Gadis itu tidak memilik reaksi apapun. Keduanya terlihat ragu atas ucapan Young Woon. Berisik bagaimana? Gadis itu bahkan tidak memiliki ekspresi.

"Kalian tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuan Kim. Aku rasa, kami bisa berteman,"

Kibum yang sedari tadi diam mengangkat kedua alisnya. Berteman dengan seorang Choi Siwon? Oh, bahkan Kibum ingin lebih dari itu.

"Terima kasih. Ayo," Young Woon menarik tangan Saehee.

Kibum, Siwon dan Changmin kemudian terjebak dalam suasana canggung.

Kibum sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang kembali berulah. Dalam hati merutuki Young Woon yang membiarkan ia berdiri di samping Siwon. Ia memang tidak suka untuk diajak berkenalan dengan seluruh rekan kerja ayahnya. Seharusnya Kim Young Woon membiarkan ia kembali ke kamar saja. Kenapa membiarkan ia terjebak bersama seorang laki-laki yang membuat hatinya bergetak sejak pertama kali melihatnya sedang merenung, memasang wajah sedih di sebuah taman? Kim Young Woon menyebalkan.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kibum, Siwon juga berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia akui, ia sangat senang berada di dekat Kibum. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Siwon teringat dengan pekerjaan Kibum. Ia harus menanyakan ini.

Lain Siwon lain pula Changmin. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran laki-laki itu. Jika melihat matanya, ada kilatan mengerikan terpancar dari sana. Mungkin sesuatu yang mengerikan juga tengah bersarang dalam otak jeniusnya.

시범

Changmin pergi setelah mendapat panggilan dari seseorang. Setelah kepergian Changmin, di sinilah Kibum dan Siwon berada. Di sebuah taman yang terletak di bagian belakang hotel. Taman yang menjadi salah satu nilai jual hotel milik keluarga Kim tersebut.

Keduanya duduk dalam canggung.

"_Mind to be my friend?_" Kibum memecah keheningan yang tercipta cukup lama tadi. Kibum benar-benar sudah gila.

"_Pardon me?_" Siwon tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kim Kibum mengajaknya berteman. Dari sedikit cerita yang ia dengar dari Changmin, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin seorang Kim Kibum mengatakan itu.

Kibum menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Ini sangat memalukan. "Mind to by my friend?" Kibum melanjutkan, "_I just having Kyuhyun as my friend. He is my cousin, to be honest. I think, make a friendship with you isn't bad. What is your opinion?_"

Siwon terperangah. Kyuhyun, sepupu Kibum? Lalu kenapa Jiwon dan Kyuhyun berkata kalau Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang keksasih?

Siwon menaikkan alisnya sebelah, berpikir. Sepertinya ia harus menerima tawaran Kibum kali ini. Berteman tidak buruk, persis seperti kata Kibum. Lagipula ia bisa mencari jawaban atas keanehan yang menimpa dirinya, menemukan arti dari desiran aneh yang dirasanya ketika berdekatan dengan Kibum.

"_With one condition_,"

"_What is that?_"

"_Don't tell me a lie_,"

Kibum terpaku di tempatnya. Berbohong? Ya Tuhan, apakah kebohongan yang ia utarakan waktu pertama kali bertemu Siwon, termasuk ke dalam kebohongan? Apakah Siwon akan mentolerirnya?

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kibum terdiam. "_Is it too much? I thought it is just a simple thing. We caouldn't tell a lie each other as a friend, right?_"

Kibum memaksakan senyumnya. "_Well, friend?_" gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya. Siwon menyambutnya dengan senyum tulus. Lagi, desiran aneh itu kembali dirasakan oleh keduanya. "_Friend,_"

Malam ini, disaksikan bulan dan bintang yang bersinar di langit New York, Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum memulai hubungan pertemanan. Tentang pekerjaan Kibum yang ingin ia tanyakan, ia rasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Lagipula, hal itu tidak terlalu penting.

The End

Terima kasih yang udah review. Terima kasih yang udah ngsih semangat. Dan maaf, aku gak bisa _publish ASAP_ tiap _chapter-_nya. Mohon dimaklumi ya^^

_Mind to review again?_


	4. Kibum Likes Siwon

Kibum likes Siwon

Dari sekian banyak manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan di muka bumi ini, mengapa hanya Kim Kibum seorang yang mampu menyedot perhatian seorang Choi Siwon begitu banyak? Bahkan mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu. Menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang belum genap 24 jam.

Kim Kibum, perempuan itu memang cantik tapi di luar sana juga banyak perempuan cantik lainnya yang lebih dari Kibum. Dan dari sekian banyak perempuan cantik kenapa hanya Kibum yang selalu dengan lancangnya masuk ke dalam benak Siwon?

Beberapa hari lalu bahkan laki-laki itu masih meratapi hubungan cintanya yang kandas karena kematian. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kenagngan-kenangan indah bersama Jung Inhye –kekasihnya yang telah meninggal setahun lalu.

Sekarang yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh wajah Kibum dalam berbagai ekspresi yang beberapa hari ini ditemukannya. Wajah Kibum ketika tersenyum, tertawa, dan yang paling mendominasi adalah wajah dinginnya. Demi Tuhan, Siwon tidak suka melihat wajah dingin Kibum itu ditujukan padanya.

_See? _Memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Hal ini juga pernah ia alami ketika bersama Inhye namun butuh waktu yang lama bagi Siwon seperti ini. Maksudnya –Siwon mengalami keanehan pada dirinya setiap kali bertemu Inhye setelah bertahun-tahun mereka berteman.

Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Siwon dan Kibum belum ada satu minggu bertemu. Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang dimiliki Kibum sampai-sampai membuat Siwon kelimpungan seperti ini? Siwon bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3.30 pagi waktu Amerika.

Gara-gara Kibum. Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Beranjak dari kasur empuk lalu menyambar jaket serta kunci mobilnya. Ia butuh udara segar. Beruntung besok –maksudnya hari ini Siwon tidak ada jadwal pertemuan bisnis dan tidak dalam keadaan buru-buru untuk kembali ke Korea.

_o0o_

"Kim Heechul!"

Lengkingan suara perempuan memenuhi sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota New York pagi ini. Masih tampak sepi. Perempuan itu menaruh bawang bawaannya di atas meja makan lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar. Ia sudah biasa keluar-masuk partemen ini tanpa izin. Toh pemiliknya juga memberitahu _passcode_ apartemen ini.

Perempuan itu sampai di depan pintu kamar. Dengan kasar dibukanya pintu itu. Matanya membulat sempurna. Di dalam kamar itu –tepatnya di atas ranjang, dua orang laki-laki tengah tidur bertelanjang dada. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah posisi mereka yang saling berpelukan.

"Kim Heechul!" teriakannya kali ini naik beberapa oktaf. Berhasil membuat dua laki-laki yang tengah berpelukan itu terlonjak kaget. Matanya terbuka dalam sekejap.

Mata Kibum semakin membulat saat melihat wajah mereka. Laki-laki yang satu tentu saja Kim Heechul si tuan rumah sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah laki-laki yang baru semalam resmi menjadi temannya. Choi Siwon.

"_I admit you're a beautiful guy, _Kim Heechul _ but I don't ever think that you're a gay. There's so many beautiful girl, _Kim Heechul!" Kibum menatap tajam Heechul dan Siwon. Tangannya melipat di dada,"_wear your clothes! Damn!" _

Heechul dan Siwon saling melempar pandangan. Bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perempuan itu berteriak marah lalu pergi dengan membanting pintu. Beberapa detik berlalu , Heechul dan Siwon masih saling berpandangan. Bebrapa detik kemudian…

"AAA!"

Kibum menutup kedua telinganya. Kedua laki-laki itu bereteriak kencang sekali. Seperti perempuan yang baru direnggut kegadisannya saja.

"Uhuk!" Kibum tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya. Perempuan yang direnggut keegadisannya? Astaga. Kim Heechul. Kim Heechul sudah tidak perawan. Dia tidur dengan seorang laki-laki tanpa mengenakan baju. Tunggu! Kenapa ia harus panik? Hal seperti itu sudah lumrah terjadi. Lagipula, Kim Heechul bukan perempuan.

Laki-laki itu Siwon, kan? Bagaimana mereka bisa tidur dalam satu kamar? Apa mereka saling mengenal? Atau jangan-jangan, lebih parah lagi mereka memang menjalin hubungan asmara. Kalau itu benar, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Dia menyukai Siwon. Kalau Siwon memiliki hubungan asmara dengan Heechul, itu berarti Siwon seorang _gay _dan seorang _gay _tidak akan pernah menyukai perempuan.

Masa bodoh! Kibum tidak peduli jika Siwon memiliki hubungan asmara dengan Heechul. Ia akan membuat Siwon menyukainya dan meninggalkan Heechul. Membawanya kembali ke jalan lurus. Tidak peduli jika Heechul memang _gay _tapi Siwon tidak boleh. Ia harus membuat Heechul menyukai orang lain.

"_Throw your bad thought about us out, _Kim Kibum! _We're not a gay!_"

Kibum tersentak. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah pintu dapur. Heechul berdiri di sana hanya mamakai celana pendek. Kibum menyipitkan matanya, memindai seluruh tubuh Heechul.

"_What? There's no kissmark!_" ucap Heechul ketus. Dipukulnya kepala Kibum pelan. Kibum meringis.

"_Sure?_"

"_Of course!_"

"_You're really not in a relationship with that guy?_" Heechul mengerang. Dipelototinya Kibum yang menatapnya penasaran. Kibum memang sangat penasaran. Ia tidak rela jika Siwon dan Heechul memang memiliki hubungan asmara. Demi Tuhan, itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"_You wish we were in relationship, wasn't you? I'm sorry, but absolutely no!_" ucap Heechul penuh penekanan. Kibum menghembuskan napasnya lega. Heechul mengernyit melihat tingkah Kibum. Laki-laki itu beranjak pergi dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kim Kibum memang sulit ditebak.

_o0o_

Ruang makan di kediaman Heechul tampak sepi. Ketiga orang yang erada di kursinya masing-masing terlihat sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Hanya suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring memnuhi ruangan ini.

Sesekali Siwon mencuri pandang ke arah Kibum. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang tengah Kibum pikirkan tentangnya. Siwon yakin perempuan itu tangah berpikiran negative setelah melihatnya tidur bersama Heechul. Berpelukan.

Siwon memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Heechul setelah tadi malam tidak bisa tidur. Sudah lama sekali Siwon tidak bertemu dengan Heechul. Jadi, ia putuskan saja untuk pergi ke apartemen Heechul.

Pukul 4.45 waktu Amrika ia baru bisa tidur. Di kamar Heechul. Dan harus bangun dengan cara dipaksa oleh perempuan yang masuk tanpa permisi. Perempuan yang dikenalnya sebagai Kim Kibum dan baru ia tahu kalau Kibum adalah adik sepupu Heechul.

Lagi. Siwon merasa kesal karena sedari tadi yang dipikirkannya hanya Kibum, Kibum, dan Kibum. Apa yang dipikirkan Kibum tentangnya? Apa Kibum akan menjauhinya? Haruskah ia memberi penjelasan secara detail pada Kibum? Memangnya siapa Kibum? Oh, Kibum temannya. Lalu, kenapa ia harus menjelaskan secara detail jika Kibum hanya temannya? Kibum bukan kekasihnya, kan?

Heechul berdeham. Meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Menatap Siwon dan Kibum bergantian. Heechul memang terbiasa dengan sikap diam Kibum, tapi ia sangat tidak terbiasa dengan sikap diam yang ditunjukkan Siwon. Kenapa dia? Apa laki-laki ini gugup karena berada di dekat perempuan yang belum dikenalnya?

"Aku belum mengenalkan kalian. Kibum, dia Siwon. Temanku sejak di Korea. Siwon, dia Kibum, sepupuku," ucap Heechul. Siwon dan Kibum mendongak kemudian saling melempar senyum.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal," balas Siwon seraya meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kami bertemu di Korea, beberapa hari lalu dan semalam," Heechul menepuk dahinya mendengar ucapan Siwon. Tentu saja Siwon tahu Kibum. Semalam Kim Young Woon mengenalkan kedua putrinya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" Kibum mendengus sebal. Kim Heechul seolah tak percaya dirinya bisa berkenalan dengan orang baru.

"Tentu saja bisa. Sepupumu memintaku menjadi modelnya. Dia bilang, dia bekerja untuk salah satu majalah di US," balas Siwon santai.

Heechul memuntahkan minuman yang baru akan melewati tenggorokannya. Siwon dan Kibum berjengit, menghindari semburan Heechul. Kibum melemparkan lap ke arah Heechul dengan kasar. Tepat. Pada. Wajah. Heechul.

"Benarkah? Bocah ini mengaku seperti itu? Mahasiswi kedokteran yang manja ini mana mungkin mau bekerja!" cecar Heechul. Kibum menundukkan wajahnya. Ia butuh Kyuhyun. Ya, di saat-saat seperti ini hanya Kyuhyun yang ia butuhkan. Ia memerlukan bantuan dari sepupu setannya itu. Baiklah, yang ada di hadapannya saat ini juga sepupu setannya tapi setan yang ini tidak pernah berpihak pada Kibum.

"Kim Kibum, kenapa kau berbohong? Tertarik dengan wajah tampan Siwon?" goda Heechul dengan penuh selidik. Jika dugaannya benar, maka ini adalah hal paling keren. Kim Kibum menyukai seseorang adalah hak paling keren sepanjang hidupnya selama tigapuluh tahun ini.

"_You must be kidding me_, Kim Heechul! _I'm just corius how Asian interest to _US. _Just it,_" Kibum tertegun. Entah mengapa ia merasa menyesal atas ucapannya barusan.

Apakah Siwon tersinggung? Laki-laki itu akan marah? Ia merasa tidak enak pada Siwon. Takut-takut, Kibum mengarahkan matanya pada Siwon. Tubuhnya membeku. Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

Siwon memperhatikan wajah Kibum. Siwon yakin Kibum sedang berbohong. Penasaran? Baiklah, kita lihat seberapa penasaran juga diriku terhadapmu, batin Siwon. Sama halnya dengan Heechul. Laki-laki itu juga yakin Kibum berbohong. Heechul sudah sangat tahu gerak-gerik Kibum ketika berbohong. Telinga kanannya akan bergerak.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu nanti kau pulang dengan Siwon saja, ya? Aku sedang malas keluar," ucap Heechul. Ini rencana liciknya tentu saja. Heechul tahu Kibum menyukai Siwon meskipun perempuan itu menyangkalnya. Heechul akan membantu Kibum mendapatkan Siwon karena baru kali ini Heechul melihat Kibum menyukai seseorang. Lagipula Siwon adalah laki-laki baik. Heechul sudah mengenalnya cukup lama.

Berawal dari hari ini. Kibum tidak pernah mau mengendarai mobilnya sendiri meskipun perempuan itu bisa menyetir. Perempuan itu selalu bepergian bersama sopir. Setiap kali Kibum mengunjunginya, maka Heechul memiliki kewajiban untuk mengantarnya pulang karena sopirnya selalu Kibum usir. Menyusahkan tapi menyenangkan. Heechul sangat menyayangi Kibum.

"Heechul,"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Kibum! Siwon akan mengantarmu kemanapun. Lagipula dia masih libur –setidaknya sampai hari ini. Bernar begitu, Siwon?"

"Ya,"

TBC

_Part _ini pendek? Salahkan saja otakku yang mulai mandeg lagi dipake ngerangkai kalimat. _Feel _gak dapet? Salahkan juga otakku yang mulai mandeg ngerangkai kalimat. Hihi

Ada yang saran lagi supaya bahasa _conversation_-nya gak usah _full English_. Nanti ya akan ada saatnya Kibum bisa ngomong bahasa ibunya. Hihi Ya emang sih bahasa Inggrisku amburadul, seenggaknya aku sekalian belajar. Haha

Oiya, PegaXue, mampir ke .com yuk?! Lagi nyari _author _SiBum tuh! Ayolah, ramein SiBum di WP. _Please_, YunJae Shipper aja ampe sekarang masih bejibun. Lah SiBum Shipper? Malah banyak WonKyu masa-_-

Oke deh, _Thank's _udah baca dan _review. _Balesnya nanti kalo udah tamat aja ya. Hihi


	5. I (Really) Am In Love

Malam sudah mulai larut ketika Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah hotel yang menjadi tmepat menginap Kibum. Laki-laki itu benar-benar memenuhi perintah Heechul untuk mengantar Kibum pulang. Mereka –Siwon dan Kibum sempat berjalan-jalan di sekitaran New York. Ide itu milik Siwon, tentu saja dengan dalih agar pertemanan mereka terlihat lebih akrab.

Kibum membuka sabuk pengaman lalu turun dari mobil mewah milik Siwon. Sedikit menunduk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih ketika ia sudah berdiri di luar. Seketika Siwon terpana melihat sunggingan senyum mematikan di wajah Kibum tertuju untuknya. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu anggun dan membuat hatinya bergetar.

"_Thank you, Siwon. I'm sorry, I can't take you to the airport, tomorrow. I already have an appointment with Saehee,_" ucap Kibum dengan wajah menyesal. Besok Siwon sudah harus kembali ke Korea karena sesuatu yang genting tiba-tiba terjadi dan laki-laki itu meminta Kibum mengantarnya ke Bandara tapi gadis itu tidak bisa. Kibum sudah memiliki janji dengan Saehee untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Siwon tersenyum simpul untuk menutupi rasa kecewa yang entah mengapa menghampiri dirinya. Demi apapun, ia tidak benar-benar mengharapkan Kibum mengantarnya ke Bandara tapi ia juga merasa kecewa saat Kibum mengatakan tidak bisa. Seperti seorang teman yang kecewa karena temannya tidak bisa mengantar, seperti seorang kakak yang kecewa karena adiknya tidak bisa mengantar kepergan sang kakak, dan seperti seorang kekasih–- tidak. Tidak mungkin seorang Choi Siwon merasakan hal-hal seperti itu.

"_It's no matter. Hope we'll meet again,_" balas Siwon sesantai mungkin.

"_Of course, we will. We are friend, aren't we?"_ mendengar keyakinan Kibum akan pertemuan mereka membuat senyum di wajah Siwon semakin melebar. Senang sekali rasanya mendengar Kibum berucap dengan keyakinan penuh.

"_Okay. See you later, my friend!_" Kibum mengangguk, membalas lambaian Siwon.

Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap mobil Siwon yang melaju menjauhi dirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum malu dengan rona merah di wajah putih dengan pipi _chubby_-nya. Kibum baru benar-benar tahu seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta. Selama ini ia selalu menampik segala rasa yang menjurus ke arah itu. Ternyata rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Senyuman malu-malu Kibum menular pada Siwon yang memperhatikan Kibum dari kaca spion. Siwon menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan senyuman. Tidak bisa. Laki-laki itu sudah terlanjur tersenyum. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat Kibum tersenyum saja sudah membuatnya ikut tersenyum. _Dua sejoli yang tengah dilanda cinta, huh?_

_o0o_

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" _

Acara sarapan pagi ini terasa penuh kejutan bagi keluarga Kim. Pasalnya, pagi ini Kibum mengutarakan beberapa keinginannya sebagai imbalan untuk membantu Saehee belajar _acting_. Adiknya itu ingin sekali menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar aktris Hollywood namun bakat itu malah dimiliki Kibum yang lebih tertarik pada dunia kedokteran dibandingkan dengan dunia seni peran sedangkan Saehee, gadis itu harus berusaha mati-matian melatih kemampuan _acting_-nya.

"_I'm so serious,_" ucap Kibum santai membalas teriakan adik dan kedua orang tuanya. Gadis itu mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun oleh tatapan mengintimidasi milik ketiga orang ppaling berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

"_Teachs you how to speak Korean language? Live in Korea after graduation party? Are you okay, _Kim Kibum?" Kibum menghembuskan napas dengan kasar seraya meletakkan _sandwich_ di atas piring.

"_I'm okay, dad. You'll let me stay in there, right?_"

"_There is no family, _Kibum. _I–_'

"_Kyuhyun is there, daddy! Please–_" mohon Kibum.

"_You won't be comfortable to live in Korea. The culture is so much different,_" tambah sang ibu.

"_That's no matter, mom. I'm sure I can live comfortably, there. Mommy, daddy, please–_" Kibum menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

Semalam ia memikirkan hal tersebut hingga malam menjelang pagi. Kibum adalah seorang gadis penganut sistem pergaulan bebas khas anak muda Amerika dan ia berpikir untuk mencoba gaya hidup orang-orang Asia Timur. Alasan utama dari segala macam alasan adalah Kibum ingin berada di dekat Siwon.

"_Live with Kyuhyun, no matter what. I'll ask him to come to pick you up," _Kibum terlonjak senang mendengar keputusan final Youngwoon membuat semua orang harus kembali terheran-heran atas sikapnya yang pagi ini kelewat ajaib.

"Gadis aneh. Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" tuduh Saehee asal-asalan dan itu membuat Kibum merasa malu sekaligus kesal.

"_You're my best, daddy! I can't take you to the college by the way. I've an appointment with someone important. See you, Saehee!" _tingkah ajaib Kibum kembali membuat keluarganya terheran-heran. Hari ini jadwal mereka kembali ke Los Angeles, Kibum mengantar Saehee ke kampus agar dapat diterima di kelas pelatihanakting, dan Kibum membatalkan janji begitu saja pagi ini. Seorang Kim Kibum membatalkan janji? Benar-benar bukan _style _putri sulung keluarga Kim.

Saehee ingin sekali protes tapi terlambat. Kibum sudah menghilang dibalik pintu masuk restoran di hotel tempat mereka menginap. _Well, _salah satu hotel milik keluarga Kim. Putri bungsu Kim youngwoon itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati atas sikap aneh sang kakak sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka.

_o0o_

Bandara Internasional John F. Kennedy terlihat sangat ramai siang ini. Siwon melihat arloji di tangannya dengan perasaan resah. Matanya tidak pernah berhenti mengitari bandara untuk memastikan kedatangan seseorang. Meskipun semalam sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Siwon tetap berharap gadis itu akan datang. Ya Tuhan, apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta –lagi?

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pemikiran yang menurutnya cukup berlebihan. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta secepat itu. Baru satu tahun kekasihnya pergi jadi Siwon tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Kibum. _Well, _tidak untuk saat ini.

Kim Kibum memiliki kepribadian yang sulit ditebak. Pada pertemuan pertama mereka Siwon dapat melihat Kibum tertarik padanya. Terbukti ketika terbongkar tentang kebohongan yang gadis itu katakan tentang bekerja di salah satu majalah _fashion _di Amerika. Setelah beberapa kali bertemu gadis itu tidak menunjukkan apapun. Kadang pendiam dan kadang ceria. Kim Kibum bagi Choi Siwon adalah gadis yang menarik. Jadi, ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depan.

Laki-laki itu kembali menggelengkan kepala. Kali ini bukan untuk mengusir pemikirannya tentang jatuh cinta melainkan untuk mengusir bayangan siluet Kibum. Ia berpikir keberadaan Kibum di bandara saat ini hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Sementara Siwon sibuk berargumen dengan dirinya, Kibum berjalan tergesa menuju tempat di mana Siwon duduk menunggu jadwal keberangkatannya tiba. Jantungnya berdebar kencang melihat Siwon duduk dengan gaya tenangnya. Ditambah _outfit _Siwon hari ini terlihat begitu keren di mata Kibum. _T-shirt_ warna putih dilapisi kemeja biru polos dibiarkan terbuka, kaki panjangnya dibalut celana _jeans _ hitam standar dengan sepatu _sport _berwarna putih. Choi Siwon terlihat seperti seorang dewa zaman Yunani Kuno. Amat sangat tampan.

Langkah Kibum memelan saat jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter di depan Siwon. Jantugnya berdebar semakin kencang tapi tidak merubah ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Siwon berdiri ketika Kibum sudah berada dekat di hadapannya. Tepat saat itu pula pengumuman bahwa pesawat menuju Seoul sudah tiba waktunya untuk berangkat. Kibum mendesah kecewa, tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh Siwon karena gadis itu hanya mendesah dalam hati.

"_Take good care, _Siwon. _See you later,_" ucap Kibum. Siwon tersenyum simpul. Kim Kibum benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

"_Okay. See you later, _Kim Kibum. _I'll call you when arrived,_" Kibum mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Siwon. Siwon berjanji akan menghubunginya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Detik berikutnya Kibum dibuat terkejut oleh Siwon. Laki-laki itu memeluknya erat namun cepat. Hanya beberapa detik karena setelah itu Siwon langsung berbalik untuk pergi sedangkan Kibum masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tindakan Siwon yang tiba-tiba itu membuat seluruh aliran darahnya berhenti mengalir. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan kakinya menapak di lantai. Hingga Siwon menghilang Kibum bahkan masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

Kibum tersadar ketika ponselnya berdering. Gadis itu mengerjap lalu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Menghela napas untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya, Kibum lalu menjawab panggilan.

"_How have you been, princess?"_ sapa Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Kibum menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"_I'm okay. What about you?_"

"_I'm not okay,_" jawab Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar lemah membuat Kibum mngernyit heran dan melupakan kegugupannya atas insiden pelukan-erat-dan-cepat yang dilakukan Siwon.

"_What's going on_?"

"_I'm sick,_"

"_What are you doing?! You've to take a good rest if you're sick! Oh! My God. _Cho Kyuhyun–" lengkingan khawatir Kibum terhenti karena suara kekehan di seberang sana menyapa telinganya. Kyuhyun pasti sedang berbuat jahil lagi.

Kibum berteriak kesal, "_I'll kill you, _Cho Kyuhyun! _I mean it,_"

"_Sorry. Actually, I'm on may way to _LA. _You'll be there when I'm arrived, won't you?_"

"_Are you serious?! Yes, we'll home. I'll pick you up, then. Take care, _Kyuhyun." kekesalan Kibum seolah menguap begitu saja mendengar berita kedatangan Kyuhyun karena Kibum selalu senang jika Kyuhyun datang berkunjung.

"_Okay. Then, I'll hang the phone up. I've to go. See you,_"

"_See you,_'

Kibum menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Senyumnya semakin mengembang. Kyuhyun akan datang dan ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sepupu setan kesayangannya itu. padahal baru beberapa hari mereka berpisah.

Wajahnya merona kemerahan saat bayangan Siwon yang memeluknya tiba-tiba melintas dalam benak. Tangannya menangkup wajah merona itu lalu bergegas pergi dari bandara. Kyuhyun harus tahu tentang ini.

Apa arti dari pelukan itu? Apakah Siwon juga menyukainya? Ya Tuhan, semoga saja seperti itu. semoga Siwon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Rupanya Kim Kibum sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang Choi Siwon.

**TBC**

_Sorry for late update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

Bales _review_nya di episode akhir aja yaaa hihi

_HappySiwonDay__, by the way. _Papa kayaknya lagi ngerayaan ulang taun sama mama Kibum ya haha semoga.

_**Review again?**_


End file.
